I Love You
by hannahkay13
Summary: Really bad name for a really cute oneshot. Please read and review!


**Ever just have writer's block and not even sit down at your computer for a week? That's been me as of late. So what am I going to do about it? Write a Percabeth oneshot. Yay.**

**This is just a oneshot in the span of time between the last olympion and the lost hero. Just a glimpse into Percabeth's relationship (short lived but hey!)**

**OH AND WHO ELSE GOT SUPER MAD WHEN THEY FOUND OUT THAT THE RELEASE DATE OF THE SEA OF MONSTERS WAS PUSHED FORWARD _5_ MONTHS?**

I reached behind my back, pulling my long blonde hair from underneath my worn Camp Half Blood tee shirt, glancing at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't much of beauty like the Aphrodite girls. My long blonde hair fell nearly to the small of my back and my gray eyes were pretty, I guess. I wasn't much though.

I shook the thoughts away, smirking before walking away from the mirror and to pick a book off of my bed. I slipped my jacket onto my shoulders before slipping silently from the slipping Athena cabin.

I'd always been an early riser so I'd taken to reading in the early morning hours but the other children of Athena didn't appreciate my turning on my lamp at four in the morning so now I chose a place around camp and slip into my own personal quiet place every morning, book snuggled into my lap.

Today I'd chosen the beach so I ambled quietly through the camp, out of the cabins and toward the sand. I pulled the book to my chest as I slipped past the Poseidon cabin where my long time friend and now boyfriend would still be sleeping because the Seaweed Brain would never in his right mind wake up this early.

When I reached the edge of the beach I pulled the shoes from my feet, taking them in my hands as I walked across the sand to the dock where I placed them on the end before trudging to the end, lowering myself to the dock and poising the book in my lap per usual.

The wind rustled through the water as I dangled my feet into the water, smiling at the feel as my eyes slipped over the page and I lost myself in the words.

That was the easiest thing in the world for me to do. Surrender myself to the words on page, soak in others emotions because I've always had such a problem with expressing my own emotions in tactful ways. I mean with Percy I tried to kill him several times. Obviously, emotions don't come naturally to me. I'm the sensible, smart Athena girl who has it all together. The boys fear me and the girls think I'm scary. Percy Jackson came out of no where and hit me hard, rocking my perspective. Suddenly I was feeling something and my logic was clouded as we fought for our lives on quest after quest.

"Why you up so early, Wise Girl?" The voice stunned me so that I almost dropped my book in the water but a completely dry hand reached out, grabbing it before it crested the surface. Seconds later, his head popped out from under the water and he smirked in my direction. "Good job." He chuckled, setting the book down on the dock beside me.

"Good morning to you, too, Seaweed Brian." I told him, smirking as I pushed his dark hair down into the water. I know it sounds mean, but really. Percy could be so irritating sometimes.

He chuckled, pulling himself from the water and sitting on the dock beside me. "Good morning, Wise Girl." He whispered, turning to look me in the eyes. His dark hair was dripping and his sea green eyes were boring into mine which he knew drove me crazy. It was like the boy was out to drive me mad.

"Morning." I answered, crossing my arms over my chest and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are _you_ up this early?" I asked him before turning my eyes to the orange sky.

"I asked you first." He counted, smirk ever present. He reached down to grab my hand off of the dock, grinning as I turned my eyes to look at him again. "Why are you up so early?"

I rolled my eyes, looking at him. "I'm an early riser." I answered simply enough.

"Could've just said that." He answered, chuckling under his breath before looking at her. "I like the camp like this."

I laughed at his response. "Like what?" I asked, a grin spreading across my lips. "Quiet?"

He nodded. "Exactly." He answered before jumping into the lake, pulling me with him.

"Percy!" I hissed, glaring at him as we bobbed in the water.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my body. "You just don't like that you aren't in control, Wise Girl." He commented, grinning as he tugged us underwater. "See?" He asked, eyes peering into mine as we were wrapped in a giant air bubble. "You're safe."

I smirked at him, nodding. "I know that." I answered before laughing. "I just don't like being…" I almost laughed as I slipped my hands onto his waist. "…handled."

"Do you now?" He asked, eyes flitting down to where my hands rested on his waist. He then turned his eyes to mine again. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he grinned at me, slowly leaning forward until his lips were merely inches from mine. "Because I think you love it."

I rolled my eyes, gently slipping my fingers upward to rest on the small of his back. "Do I now?" I asked, a vicious grin sliding onto my face as I slowly, teasingly drew circles on his _Achene's_ heel.

He chuckled, knowing just what I was doing. That Percy Jackson could practically read my mind after all these years. "Yes." He whispered before leaning forward another inch, lips just barely brushing my own. "You do."

I simply smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist again. "You're right." I admitted, allowing one of my hands to slide up his spine and knit into his dark mop of hair. "I do love it." I tilted my head up to look at the faintly blue sky through the water overhead and smiled, turning to look into his sea green eyes once again. "More importantly, Percy Jackson, I love you." It was barely a whisper because, like I said, I wasn't good with emotions. I wasn't great at dramatic declarations period and preferred to show my love or any other emotion rather than speak of it but in that moment with the feel of his lips lingering on mine it just felt right.

His hands slipped up my body to slowly cup my face, one of his fingertips tracing the line of my lips and my eyelids flitted closed in contentment. "Well, Annabeth Chase." His lips ghosted over mine yet again, sending chills down my spine. "That's a good thing because I love you." It wasn't the first time he'd said it. In fact he'd uttered it so gently on their first night back at camp that it'd shaken me to the bone. He simply pressed his lips to mine, pulling my body close to his and forcing me to be quiet. Not to say anything. Not yet. He knew me so well, that Percy Jackson.

That was it, I couldn't take the teasing anymore so I leaned forward to kiss him. I'm not sure how long we stayed that way, my fingers tangled in his dark hair and his hands cupping my face but all too soon we had to pull away from each other to take a breath and I sighed, hugging him. "We've got to get back to camp." I told him gently.

He nodded, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "I know." He mumbled before slowly pulling me out of the water and allowing me to gather my things before wrapping one of his strong arms around my waist, steering me toward the Dining Pavilion. He was wearing a big grin, eyes bight as he looked down at me. "You said you loved me." He commented as we walked and I just laughed, pulling the book close to my chest.

"Did you ever think I didn't?" I asked him, taking his hand that was dangling at my side in my own.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I guess not." He answered happily just as Grover ran up, grinning widely.

"Where'd you two get off to this morning?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at us.

Percy chuckled, smirking down at me. "Annabeth said she loved me." He announced, loving the look of irritation that crossed my face at his big "announcement."

Grover grinned, wrapping us into a tight hug. "Yes!" When he pulled away he laughed, looking over me before turning to Percy. "She'll look way better in a wedding dress than me."

I felt my cheeks redden as I pushed them both away, laughing mindlessly as I strolled toward the Athena table, still smiling. That Percy Jackson was really something. Mostly, though, he was mine and that was enough to get us through everything else.

**Was I the only one who freaked out at the first chapter of the sea of monsters and spazzed and was all "OMG WHY IS ANNABETH IN A WEDDING DRESS?" only to find out it was Grover and deflate like a ballon…? **

**Anybody like One Direction? :D I'm writing a 1D fanfic...yayyyz.**


End file.
